Talk:Mysticmaker Profblix
I don't know whether to add this to the page or leave it, but I just soloed this guy as a 66rdm/blm and ended with full hp and about 200 mp. He caught me by surprise, and I forgot he is immune to silence. At one point I ate Aeroga II > Stonega II > Freeze from him. Being negligent, I forgot to use my WS to stun Freeze, but did get the Shell III I had forgotten to put up up in time. I converted a ways through the fight, but was never in any real danger of dying, except if I hadn't gotten healed a bit while Freeze was casting. I probably could have done this at an even lower level if I'd have been prepared. --Syeria 01:33, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I'd like to add, I got 28 xp from killing him @ 66. According to this that makes him level 58, not 60. Can anyone confirm this page is correct as far as level difference and xp go? --Syeria 02:15, 24 May 2006 (PDT) ---- I refer to this page for xp vs. level, which says that he was level 52 for you. Somepage also says that Mysticmaker is level 50-52. --Valyana 06:00, 24 May 2006 (PDT) Immune to stun? I saw this guy a little while back while treasure chest hunting, and I fought him, as a 60+ BLU. It was going fine until he started to cast Freeze. Being a BLU/WHM (for sneak), I didn't have shadows to absorb his attacks or spells. He IS immune to silence, because no matter how many times I Chaotic Eye'd him, it was resisted. When he started casting Freeze, I started casting head butt on him. I think I Head Butted him twice, which seemed to stop his attacks, but I was shocked when Profblix still got Freeze off, even after being stunned twice. Obviously it didn't go well for me, for Freeze killed me, doing about 1k damage to me. The point is, I think his Freeze spells are immune from being stunned, unless it's a limitation of head butt. Anyone have a similar experience? -- Sabishii 14:15, 18 November 2006 (EST) He probably wasn't stunned or interrupted by your Head Butt. It can do damage without stunning. --Chrisjander 14:45, 18 November 2006 (EST) * solo'd him on SMN a few times; Mountain Buster always interupted Freeze. From my experience (0/20 as I write this, camping him for the 21st time), he is immune to stun. Very. Or at least, horribly resistant I camped him with two friends earlier. When he starts casting Freeze, the BLM in my party tries to stun him. Resisted. So I use Flat Blade. He wasn't stunned, so he casts Freeze and do some damage (around 600, with Stoneskin up) but didn't kill anyone. I think he is either really resistant or immune to Stun. I'll have to test Elemental Seal + Stun to see if it is resisted or not. Krel 19:30, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Also remember that stun is wasted on a mob that is Manafonting. You can only be interrupted during Manafont by Paralyze or death. -- 17:30, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Not true. Stun interrupts during Manafont. All Manafont stops is interrupts by getting hit. I've stunned mobs who had Manafont up with Head Butt plenty of times and had it interrupt the spell. --Kyrial 02:22, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::By contrast, I've stunned mobs who were manafonting only to eat whatever spell it was they were casting. The difference here is Stun vs. Head Butt, which are two totally different spells. -- 15:10, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Immune to Silence? He is not immune to silence. 63WHM that happened to be with me on my 70NIN stuck a silence on the second try. He is not immune to silence, a good RDM can stick it pretty easily. Resistant, yes. Good enfeebling skills, using a wind staff (NQ +10%, HQ +15% success rate of spell landing if I remember correctly) and Wind Magic accuracy merits help a lot. --Bekisa 07:21, 18 May 2007 (CDT) He seems to have a strong resistance to Silence. As a RDM69, I could not manage to stick Silence at all. My Enfeebling Magic Skill is capped at 261 (with AF). I used a Wind Staff (NQ), and it was even Windsday. I used Elemental Seal on the first Silence; that didn't work either. Each time I cast it, it either didn't stick or had an extremely short duration. --Fiorenzo, 8 August 2007 Last time I was in Onzozo he appeared and was walking around unclaimed for quite a while. No-one else in the zone, so I thought I'd do a few experiments on him. I got Silence to land on 2 / 12 attempts and it stuck for quite a while - well over a minute on both occasions. This is as a 75 Red Mage with an Auster's Staff, capped and fully merited Enfeebling Magic (292+15 from Warlock's Tabard +1 = Lv.307) and one merit in Wind Magic Accuracy. Had I been /WHM instead of /BLM I probably would have found the resist rate to be a little lower. Was also surprised to see he is susceptible to Sleep. Granted, that is resisted often too, but I did successfully hit him with Sleepga. I took a screenshot of this if proof is needed. Hope this helps! --Aequis 08:21, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Droprate Pretty much that, anyone know the approximate droprate of the earring? Drop rate on all items not 100% drop, is 50%. Either you get it or you don't ;-) Sorry to say but I've seen 4 kills in a row drop earrings then seen people go 1/15. Depends on pure luck like most other things in the game. Just because something is 99.9% drop rate does not mean you cannot go 1/341 on it. Most drops rates you read on a website is just from hear-say anyways ;-) --Bekisa 07:18, 18 May 2007 (CDT) I don't know the drop rate of the earring. The only real way to get an idea of the drop rate in my opinion is to collect as much data on it (everyone's personal experiences totalled up). I've actually been there and fought Mystimaker Profblix 3 times and am 1/3 on Moldavite Earring. That doesn't mean its anywhere near 33% but as more people post and add up their data on drops, maybe we can get an idea on what the drop rate is. --Lennavan 16:21, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Drop Rate I don't know so much on Bekisa. I think the drop rate has changed. I planned to get all my LS one of these earrings (cuse we all gunna lv blm together XD) And so far its been like 31/40 Thats pretty damn high, for the ones we didnt claim its been about 9/15.